


Mistaken Seaweed-headed Identity

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Perkyandproud on livejournal. I don't remember why I wrote it for her though since its been a while...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistaken Seaweed-headed Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Perkyandproud on livejournal. I don't remember why I wrote it for her though since its been a while...

It had started out as a normal Sunday morning. Yuuta had woken up fairly early, despite it being the one day of the week he could sleep in. After getting dressed, he headed out the door to the park to feed the baby ducks that had hatched several days before, something he found himself doing every year when the ducks that made the park’s pond their home would lay their eggs.

While he was walking through the park, he looked up and noticed a familiar looking head of dark curls belonging to the only other person in the park who was sitting on one of the wooden benches by the lake.

‘I wonder what Mizuki’s doing at the park this early,’ Yuuta thought to himself as he approached the bench.

“Ohayo Mizuki,” the younger Fuji brother said as he neared the person.   
However, the guy on the bench didn’t turn around but before Yuuta could become too annoyed, he saw a white cord stretching between a handheld game system in the guy’s hands and his ears.

So, assuming Mizuki just hadn’t heard him and thus hadn’t turned around to his friend’s calling, Yuuta tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

They boy sitting on the bench hit a button on his game before reaching up and removing one of the earbuds from his ear and turning to face Yuuta.

“Ohay...oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Yuuta said, as soon as he realized that it wasn’t Mizuki at all but someone younger with big, dark green eyes and more curl to his hair than Mizuki had.

The kid looked slightly annoyed but just put the earphone back in his ear and returned to his game.

Yuuta couldn’t place what it was exactly but something about the kid made him freeze in place. The boy on the bench apparently noticed in his peripheral vision that Yuuta wasn’t leaving so he once more paused his game and removed one of his earphones.

"Is there something you want?" the boy asked, a definite tone of annoyance to his voice.

"Um..no," Yuuta said, a slight warmth rising in his cheeks. As the boy started to return to his game, Yuuta suddenly blurted out, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

The boy looked at him like Yuuta was crazy before pausing and replying, "If I say yes, will you go away?”  
Yuuta felt slightly hurt at the question and realized he probably should have given up then. But something about the boy looking so much like Mizuki but was so different from St. Rudolph’s team manager made him determined to know more about the other boy. So, he told him that yes, if he agreed then Yuuta would leave him alone.  
The boy thought for a moment before finally saying, “Sure, why the hell not. Why don't we meet here tomorrow night at 7?"

Yuuta didn't exactly know what had just happened but he enjoyed that he had convinced the other boy to go to dinner with him. So he nodded in response to the boy’s proposal of time and place before making his feet turn him in the other direction and start walking towards the pond. The rest of the day, Yuuta couldn’t seem to wipe the wide smile that stretched across his face either.

~~~~~

Yuuta didn't know how he had managed to keep the secret of his relationship with Kirihara Akaya from his brother over the summer, but he figured part of his luck was that Tezuka had invited Shusuke to join his family in Europe during most of the three months.

Now that school had started again, it was getting harder to even meet with Akaya without his brother getting suspicious. In some cases they ended up not being able to meet due to their own schedules between the distance between schools and frequency of tennis practices.   
However, even though it was becoming difficult to even meet, Yuuta still found himself falling in love with Rikkai's baby demon.

Being the tensai that he was, Shusuke had noticed the change in his younger brother and had eventually wormed at least enough information out of Yuuta to know that he had started dating someone and was rather happy. Immediately Shusuke understood his brother's behavior over the past several months and while he was elated for his little brother, he was still curious as to who had stolen his brother’s heart. While he was determined to know who this special guy was, Shusuke decided that Yuuta would introduce them when he was ready and for once in his life he would stay out of his brother's business.

As Halloween approached, Yuuta was even considering inviting Akaya to the Fuji's annual costume party. After some arguing and a good bit of pleading from Yuuta, even though he would never admit to it being actual pleading, Akaya had finally agreed to go with his boyfriend.

The costumes the pair had agreed on were straight out of ancient Rome, well more like Yuuta decided who he was going as then he suggested to Akaya who he should dress up as also and Akaya just went with it since he didn't feel like arguing. Yuuta was dressing up as Alexander the Great while Akaya was also donning a toga as well as a gold crown made of olive branches to portray Julius Ceasar. Shusuke hadn't told Yuuta who he was dressing up as, but knowing the tensai it would be interesting. 

When the night of the party approached, Yuuta went to Akaya's so that the two could get dressed together. Yuuta also wanted to make sure Akaya came to the party instead of backing out at the last minute like he suspected the boy wanted to do. Shusuke was disappointed that Yuuta's new beau wasn't coming there to get ready but Yuuta assured his older brother that he would be able to meet his boyfriend at the party.

As soon as Yuuta had finished putting on his own cape and gold crown, he turned to place Akaya's crown on his head of perfect black curls but he had to stop in his tracks at the sight of his baby demon. He had to control himself from tackling the younger boy and ripping the costume off of him. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that they were already on the verge of being late and he didn’t want to anger Shusuke by being tardy to his Halloween Bash. So instead, Yuuta just closed the distance between them and placed the thin metal ring on Akaya's curls as he leaned in to lightly press his lips to the smaller man.

~~~~~

Shusuke couldn't stand it. He had managed to track down Yuuta but at the time, his brothers' boyfriend was using the bathroom. Then, he had become side tracked by Tezuka finding him and pulling him away to the tensai's bedroom for a quick tryst.

When he returned to the party, the first thing he noticed was a head of black curls standing at the drink table, filling his cup with punch. Suddenly Shusuke became slightly infuriated. There would only be one reason why Mizuki Hajime would even dare to set foot at the Fuji's annual Halloween party as Shusuke was sure Mizuki knew that he hated him. That reason had to be that Mizuki was who Yuuta was dating.

If he would have been able to think straight, Shusuke would have thought up a plan of how to embarrass the dataman but he managed to spot his brother first.

The tensai didn't even try to hide his anger as he marched up to his brother. Once he reached him, he apologized to the group of people that Yuuta was talking to as he grabbed a hold of Yuuta's arm to pull him to the kitchen.

"Yuuta. What in the hell is Mizuki doing at this party? You know I despise him."

"Aniki, what are you talking about?" Yuuta asked, evidently lost as to what his brother was talking about. "If Mizuki is here, he’s a party crasher. I didn't invite him. I know you hate him."

"Well if you didn't invite him, then why did I just see him, dressed as Julius Ceasar, dipping a cup of punch for himself?"

Yuuta suddenly realized who his brother had seen and immediately began to laugh. Shusuke just glared at him before he felt the presence of someone else in the kitchen with them and when he turned around he saw that it was the same Julius Ceasar that he had seen moments before. Now that he saw the guy's face, he knew immediately that he had made a disastrous mistake.

Instead of the self-centered purple loving data man from St. Rudolph standing in his kitchen, Shusuke was standing face to face with Rikkai's youngest player, Kirihara Akaya.

Shusuke looked from his brother to the seaweed headed brat several times before finally managing to ask, "Yuuta, what is this?"

Yuuta didn't say anything at first, he merely walked over to Akaya, wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him in tight against him before saying, "Aniki, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kirihara Akaya."

For once in his life, Shusuke was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed that Yuuta would have fallen in love with Rikkai's baby demon.

Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, Shusuke finally managed to say, "Well, Yuuta, I never thought that you would ever find love with Kirihara Akaya but I'm happy for you. You've seemed so happy lately and I'm sure it is all because of Akaya. I promise that you have my blessing to have a wonderful relationship."

All Yuuta said was, "Arigato, aniki," before taking Akaya by the hand and walking out of the kitchen.

~~~~~

Upstairs, Akaya could tell that something was bothering his boyfriend.

"Yuuta, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist to look up into deep brown eyes.

Yuuta didn't say anything but instead he pulled his lover to him and crushed his lips to Akaya's in a very demanding kiss. Several moments later, when they finally pulled apart for air, they had managed to remove the others crowns as well as their capes and Yuuta was in the process of trying to rip Akaya's toga off of him.

Akaya looked down at himself and couldn't suppress his giggle, something that caused Yuuta to glare at him for a moment before Akaya claimed his mouth again in a kiss while moving Yuuta's hands to get him to finish what he started.

Yuuta indeed finished undressing Akaya and as soon as the fabric was tossed aside, Yuuta leaned down to slide Akaya's underwear off of him, revealing the soft, pink cock beneath. Yuuta wasn't surprised that Akaya wasn't hard, but he knew that that would change very shortly. Certain enough, several seconds after Yuuta wrapped his fingers around Akaya's cock and brought it to his mouth to start licking and sucking on it, Akaya's member started to harden in his mouth.

Minutes later, Akaya felt the familiar tensing in his groin and even though he tried to warn Yuuta, he couldn't get the words to come out before he began spilling into his lover's mouth. Once Yuuta was sure that Akaya was finished, he let Akaya's cock fall out of his mouth with a wet plop and he couldn't hold back the smirk that slipped onto his face to see that Akaya was still hard.

After Yuuta stood back up, Akaya stole his mouth in a kiss, enjoying the lingering taste of his climax still in Yuuta’s mouth, as he began to undress his lover. Seconds later, when Yuuta was completely naked as well, Akaya found himself being pushed over to the bed and slammed down onto it.

Then, he was roughly turned around so that his ass was in the air and suddenly he felt a slick finger slip into his entrance and move around and before he knew it, a second and third finger had joined it and they were scissoring his hole open.

After what seemed like only a minute of Yuuta stretching him open, Akaya's ass was suddenly empty for a brief moment before he was suddenly full as Yuuta thrust into him.

Akaya grunted when Yuuta pulled out and thrust back in hard and he was surprised that he somehow managed to ask, "Yuuta, while I'm enjoying this roughness. There must be some reasoning for it."

Yuuta pulled out almost completely and when he thrust back in he could tell that he had hit Akaya's sweet spot with the moan that his baby demon let out after he had asked his question.

Yuuta continued to fuck Akaya as hard as he could as he told him, "Its aniki, damn it. I don't need his damn blessing to date whoever I fucking want. It's none of his business anyway."

Suddenly Akaya understood Yuuta's roughness and he realized that he would just have to bear with it as his boyfriend continued to plow into him. He knew that when Shusuke did something to irk Yuuta Akaya could only sit back and endure Yuuta’s rants or his rough sex until his lover was exhausted enough to get over it. Akaya knew Yuuta would never hurt him though and he actually enjoyed the roughness as well.

Several minutes later, Yuuta finally reached a hand around Akaya's waist to stroke him and it didn't take long before Akaya was cumming on Yuuta's sheets. The clenching of Akaya's ass muscles as he released his seed on Yuuta's bed was enough to pull Yuuta's orgasm from him and he pulled out just before he began to cum over the beautiful round ass and beautifully tanned back of his young lover.

After Yuuta was finished, he collapsed onto the bed next to Akaya for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean his semen off of Akaya's back. As he strolled back to his room, which was thankfully placed right next door to the bathroom, he could hear that the party downstairs was over and that Shusuke and Tezuka had apparently done the same thing that he and Akaya had and brought their own party upstairs.

When Yuuta closed the door behind him and turned around, Akaya was already in the process of pulling the sheets off of Yuuta's bed and he couldn't hold back the smile as he stepped up behind him and began wiping the cum off of Akaya's back. At the feeling of the wet cloth on his skin, Akaya paused his work to lean back and brush his lips against Yuuta's lightly.

Once he was finished cleaning Akaya up, the bed sheets were off the mattress so he went over to the closet and began helping his young lover put fresh linens on his bed before they both crawled under the covers and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
